This invention is related to a cleaner which operates to clean a disc such as a digital audio disc by means of a substantially radial wiping action.
Digital audio discs present a unique set of cleaning requirements. Because of the reading and tracking mechanisms used, tangentially or concentrically oriented scratches or marks on the disc can interfere with proper tracking and playback. However, radially oriented marks or scratches on the disc are largely ignored by commonly available reading mechanisms.
In this regard, the digital audio disc is fundamentally different from conventionally grooved phonographic records. In conventionally grooved phonographic records, radially oriented scratches can cause significant problems, and conventional cleaning devices for grooved records have largely focused on concentric wiping actions. It is for this reason that conventional cleaning devices developed for use with grooved phonographic records are not well adapted for use with digital audio discs.